Ticking Clocks
by myloxylotos
Summary: Newlywed Will and Emma celebrate their honeymoon.


Her eyes balanced steadily on the imperative button at the top of Will's white dress shirt. He spoke first, only the shortened version of her name, but it was enough to break the silence of the secluded honeymoon suite.

He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair, kissed her head and told her how overcame with emotions he was when she walked down the isle earlier that day. Her hand ran up and down his chest, but he was used to it, her way of teasing him. Her way of showing him the tiny ways she could turn him on without her knowing.

She spoke fears of not knowing what or how to do anything and fears of not being ready.

He confirmed that she was ready, he could see it in her eyes every night when they wished each other good dreams and a nice rest. He told her to go with her instincts and even if this night was not as sexually satisfying as it has been built up to be, they had the rest of their long life together to become more confident, ambitious and all-knowing of the others body as well as their own. Feeling more confident than ever Emma asked if he would unzip her dress.

It made a sound when it traveled slowly down her back, a sound Will always hated but tonight it had a profound tint to it. Their breathing hitched as Will exposed more and more of Emma's smooth alabaster skin.

A lacy white bra.

Usually the item of envisage in Will's reveries he never imagined she even owned one. Of course she would, she's a woman, it's one of the 'must haves' according to Terri years ago. Will pulled his lower half away from Emma. Just as he did, the zipper reached the end of its trail. Seemingly matching underwear was barely visible.

She thanked him. When she turned around to face him again, the bra was completely visible since the dress was strapless and fell forward awkwardly. Will could only focus on Emma's torso. The bra was strapless as well. It was a combination of solid fabric and peek-a-boo lace. Her breasts were begging to be touched, caressed and kneaded. Her stomach was flat but Will didn't want that. He wanted her stomach outreaching to touch his even though they were standing inches apart. He wanted his baby to grow in her.

Knowing it was safe Will held onto her hip and traced circles upon it. He was dizzy. Emma's eyes snapped up to his and he realized she was looking at the ground while he stared at her chest. Slowly starting to push the dress down Will placed his hand on her other hip and repeated the action until his hands were moving at the same pace.

Emma's eyes never lefts Will's.

Soon the dress was on the floor. Emma's hands were resting on Will's neck after she stepped away from the material most responsible for concealing skin from skin. For minutes they stood not saying a word, only looking deeply into the others' eyes. Emma's hands played with his curls and released his neck from the confines of the tie. She mentioned how astounding he looked today when she started to work on his wonderfully fitting white dress shirt. She adduced his arm muscles appeared ready to rip the sleeves open at any moment, and his abs conspicuously wanted to be caressed.

Will told her he loved her and how ready he was to show her _how_ much he loved her. Emma's hands rested on his abs and slowly made the trip down to the waist line of his dress pants. If they were at home Will would ask if she was really ready, if this was really what she wanted. But now, standing in the middle of the enormous honeymoon suite, he didn't have to ask. Much less did he want to. He gave her permission to continue with shaky denotation as he gritted his teeth in effort to not push his hips forward.

As Will stepped out of his pants and placed his hands back on her hips, Emma stared at his boxers. He was ready for this. He was very obviously ready for this. He didn't passionately kiss her yet. They were officially married for five hours and only kissed three times. Will had to change that.

Kissing Emma always sent a shiver of bliss down his back. Rather than the conformation this kiss was ultimately leading to sex, tonight was no different.

Kissing Will always shocked Emma's nerves. Even if she knew it was coming, the feeling of kissing him was incomparable to anything someone else might call 'paradise'.

His feet were tired of standing, his arms were tired of tightly holding Emma to his chest. Grasping a firmer grip on her bare back, Will spun Emma around and plopped on the edge of the bed, producing a 'umph' sound from Emma, himself, and the mattress. He felt her hips moving and at first was astounded. Is this innocent Emma grinding on me? Then he realized she slipped down from his lips hold, now the hand that was on the small of her back rested nearer to her shoulder blades. Firmly and rather roughly, Will grabbed Emma's backside and lifted her up so they where face to face.

She was reminded of the day he danced to 'The Thong Song' and tripped over her enormous train, and when they fell on top of each other. After Will helped her up his body she whispered her thanks, blushed, laughed and bit the inside of her cheek. Will asked what was wrong, he was always so loving. He never thought about himself and how he would be affected by things, he always had the best from people in mind. Thinking about how loving _her husband_ was and what a lovely parent _her husband_ would make had her tearing up.

Emma dismissed his question and her sudden wave of emotion with the shake of her head and leaned down to kiss Will. He lowly moaned and grunted when she slipped her warm tongue through his lips. Will stopped them for just a moment to readjust themselves on the king size bed. With Emma still atop him, Will promised for the rest of their lives he would treat her like a queen, like she deserved.

Emma wasn't dumb. Will was aware she knew the ethics of sex. She knew it might hurt the first time, she knew she would get nervous and try to back away but she also knew deep down that she wanted this moment more than anything, if not for herself then for Will. He has been so patient and loving while asking nothing in return, only thinking it. Now Emma was going to make Will's thoughts a reality.

Rotating her hips against Will's boxers he moaned and grabbed her hips. A hiss of her name escaped his lips. Instead of becoming scared and vulnerable, Emma pressed herself lower against Will until her breasts were tightly pressed against his chest and their foreheads and noses touched. Answering his question with a question of her own emitted another strangled gasp of her name from his lips. It was a sound she never wanted to leave her ears.

Fisting his curls in her hand and cupping his cheek in her other, Emma's lips found Will's again, hard this time. Will moaned again, Emma groaned in return. He whispered something incoherent against her lips as he squeezed her backside. Will slowly moved his hand up to fumble with the hooks of her lacy white bra. Letting go of his curls Emma reached back and covered Will's hand with her own. Together they heard the satisfying _pop_ of metal releasing metal.

Emma sat up and Will straightened himself against the headboard and grabbed Emma's hips so she wouldn't fall when she lifted herself to carelessly throw her bra across the room. Will's face was priceless. _Who this is woman?_ He was undoubtedly thinking. Emma answered the question in his head by mentioning she was his wife, a different person from his fiancee, a different person because he lit a spark in her somehow.

Will's hands worked up Emma's back again to press her against him in a tight hug. He began kissing her neck and with his hands on the front of her shoulders cautiously, he pushed Emma down to the other side of the bed so he was above her. His hands slipped down to her waist, over her stomach and to her breasts. Cupping them lightly Will found Emma's breasts were the perfect size for his hands. Kneading and squeezing, Will was mystified. Emma's laughs turned to gasps and moans when his teeth clamped around a nipple. Sucking and teasing, Emma's hands returned to his hair, also teasing and pulling. She moaned his name for the first time that night, and the second and the third and the fourth...

Will was amused until Emma's dainty hand found a way into his boxers and took moments finding a nice grip on his prized possession. Will's face nuzzled between Emma's breasts in shock. When he looked up a smirk was painted across Emma's face. She whispered in a slurry tone that if he could tease her, she could tease him. With a wink Emma moved her hand around more and squeezed. It was her turn to be amused.

Emma complied with Will's whispered wants and removed his boxers. Just after he laid over her again he began playing with the waistband of her panties and forced Emma to lift her hips when he all but ripped them off and threw them across the room. Now they _really_ matched. Will kissed her again, all over. Her cheek, below and behind her ear, her nose and forehead, her shoulders and the crook of her elbow. Her hands and belly button. He ran his hands over her legs and up her torso to plant themselves next to her head.

As their lips met again, they both realized what would happen in a few moments. They would finally be together. Not just together, they would finally met in the most intimate way any couple can engage in. Will looked up into Emma's eyes and called her an endearment of love and asked if she was ready. She nodded and reached toward the night stand, somehow knowing there were condoms there. Will grabbed her wrist and stopped her, saying he could do it. Emma insisted, she wanted to. Will not so reluctantly let Emma's finger curl around his hardened member once again and slowly slip the condom on.

When she was done Emma looked up at Will with a grin across her face as if she just completed a marathon and wasn't tired at all. Will kissed her slowly again, because he thought she was adorable but also to distract her from feeling him slowly slipping in.

When Emma gasped in awe Will knew Emma felt him though he was completely still. He whispered in her ear that he would wait how ever long she needed until he moved. Emma nodded her thanks and began playing with his hair while getting used to Wills size.

One word set Will on fire.

Out of all the sexy, slurry phrases Terri whispered to him or all the lines he heard on tv, one word barely whispered in his ear lit a spark that never had it's chance to fully dominate. Move. Immediately Will did as told and began thrusting in and out slowly. Emma gyrated her hips against Will's and ran her hands up and down his back, efficiently making him crazy with want for his wife. Grunting as his head landed in Emma's neck he felt her wedding ring scrape across the lower portion of his back, lower and lower until Will felt nails in his ass. _Emma was dirty._ This new found information gave Will the power to let his arms give out and flip them over so she was on top again.

Emma grunted at the new position but moaned at how well they fit together. She moved up and down, making sure their hips touched each time. Her hand trailed from his ass scratching their way up his muscular back to tangle in his curls. Against his nose she whispered how much she loved his curls and screamed at a good movement and well placed thrust. Kissing him roughly made Will moan loudly, they never kissed like this. Will's lips crossed over hers as his tongue maneuvered it's way through Emma's open lips.

His hands ventured to Emma's sides trying desperately to subside her rapid movements, too much, too fast. He begged her to slow down, to relax. Emma whispered against his cheek that she waited her whole life for someone like him and began trailing kisses from his chin up to his ear, nibbling on it. Will moaned Emma's name and apologized, hoarsely explaining he was close. Will felt a litany of his name being whispered into his chest and felt Emma's walls tightening further around him he couldn't hold back anymore.

Will screamed Emma's name as loud as he could when he came and tightened his grip on her ass. Their pants mingled with each others as they came down from their high. Will moved his hand from her ass to wrap around her waist and bring her cheek to cheek with him. Too exhausted to speak, Emma rested her head on Will's chest listening to his heart beat slow down and feeling his hand stroke her hair, they soon fell asleep.

* * *

**For my wemma peeps on twitter.  
**

**This story probably took a few months (i didn't keep track) to write so I hope you guys like it. I'm a beginner at writing sex, please keep that in mind. xoxo**


End file.
